Beyond The Spirit World
by Dreaminfiniti
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL STORY :D! 18 year old Sen has so many unanswered questions about the human world and herself. It all comes to a boiling point when she decides to risk the odds and find the answers to satisfy herself and her new discovery of her maternal grandparent(s)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**I DO NOT **__**own the pictures/ art work of Hayao Miyazaki or**_

_**his production "Spirited Away" . I also do not own the storyline**_

_**of Moviefan-92's "Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World".**_

**All of the above belong to their respected owners ****EXCEPT**** my story line**

**that I have personally created for entertain purposes. I have already obtained**

**permission from Moviefan-92 to use their storyline as a baseline for my **

**own purposes. **

Chapter 1: The Missing Girl

January 31st, 2055. It was a beautifully cool evening in the fairly

large city of Nagasaki, Japan. The sun, which began to slowly set

hung lazily over the tallest mountain. The colorful leaves from the past

season sharply made their way from the trees across the city as the sun finally

set. Coming closer to the city, Laterns of all different colors and sizes were

beginning to be lit. The city streets were flooded with

spectators of all races, sizes and ages that traveled from across

the globe to witness this special occasion. Today

was the annual Shunsetsu Festival; or the actual New Years celebration!

The whole city was filled with joy, laughter, and filled with such good spirits;

both those that could be seen and the unseen. Everything seemed to be going

great on the West side of the city! But looking over to the Retirement home

on the North side of the city, cries could be heard from an elderly woman

who was mourning her daughter.

"Tanjoubi omedetou gazaimasu Chihiro..Happy Birthday

my daughter" an elderly woman sung sadly to the beautiful brunette

young girl; who's smile seemed to fade in the picture frame she

was holding gently. 45 years. It had been 45 years since her-Chihiro's

disappearance. For almost half a decade, the Ogino's hired search

parties for their beloved daughter. Day in & day out, flyers were hung

& covered every corner, broadcasts would interupt daily programming

to advertise the missing girl that had seemed to dropped of the face

of the earth. After all had seemed to fail, the Ogino family gave up

their desperate search and mourned the lost of their little girl. A

memorial service was held in the one place that seemed to fit due to

the circumstances in that dreadful moment in time. Their daughter

had been obsessed with it; the tunnel. The ancient and almost

demolished tunnel that Chihiro had adored and protested to

visit. It was adorned with a beautiful pink & white orchid reef

that hung from the top of the tunnel. A stand held Chihiro's

picture that showed her beaming smile, along with other

smaller stands that held her paintings. The priest stood

amongst it all, along with the human like statue

& began to say prayer. Mimi stood next to Mrs.

Ogino who was quietly sobbing. She then took her hand &

looked up at Chihiro's dear friend. Besides the

pictures and Chihiro's paintings, Mimi was the one thing

that made feel Chihiro's presence.

smiled and gripped Mimi's hand as she turned back to

the priest. After the service, Mimi helped the Ogino's load

the paintings and pictures into their car. "Thank you so much

Mimi for being here for our family in this difficult time. I know

Chihiro would be so proud to know that you've been so much of

a help" Mrs. Ogino said as she bowed gracefully. Mimi of course

bowed as well. " , please don't thank me. It was an

honor to help your family these last 5 years. This will bring

peace of mind to us all" Mimi said smiling.

returned the smile and hugged Mimi for one last time. "Sayonora

..farewell Mimi" Mr. and waved one last time

before driving off."Sayonara!" Mimi waved back. Before

leaving, Mimi turned tothe almost lifeless tunnel.

"I'll never forget you Chihiro..my dearfriend. But I know

that you're in a better place." Mimi said blinking back

tears. She then got into her car and looked at the

tunnel before switching her gears to reverse, and

driving off. The memory of the tunnel and the statue that blocked

the entrance remained in her mind as she drove off into the sunset,

never to return..or so she thought.

remembering all of this broke down into tears at once.

For as long as she could remember, Chihiro had changed

drastically from the age of 10. She was more mature, more of a

hard worker and more distant. Her once irritable whines became

silent. Her laziness that had gotten her into trouble in the past? A dream.

All of the things that made Chihiro, Chihiro, became a distant memory.

Most parents would praise for a child of such composure, but for the

last 8 years up until graduation, it was as if a stranger with familiar features

had replaced her daughter. Of course through many but failed attempts,

tried to reason with her daughter. But it seemed as if Chihiro's

mind was constantly in another place! This worried Mrs. Ogino, aswell

as . But always ressured his wife that this was just

a phase and that it would pass. Years later, Mr. Ogino got a promotion.

And with the news of Mr. Ogino's new position as an owner of a new

company, this was just the thing to bring the family back together! A

new place..another new adventure. Mrs. Ogino desperately tried to

convince Chihiro to join the family with this new move. But Chihiro,

after many pleadings refused. Her parents were heart broken of course,

but at the time Chihiro was 18, and they respected her decision. A single

tear ran down the elderly woman's soft but wrinkled cheek. Oh how she

had wished to have kept Chihiro by her side. Oh how she had wished to

have convinced Chihiro to attend the art school in which they lived.

It was perfectly great school! And with Chihiro's talents she would have

graduated and had a job in no time. But Chihiro refused..why?

Why had her daughterbeen determined to stay put in

that small town with little to no opportunity? What was so special about it?

And then Chihiro's voiceechoed inside of her head, as it did

for what seemd like the billionth time. _**"There are just so many**_

_**memories there". **_The woman then bent over in tears, her gray

hair falling in front of her face as her tears

stained her cheeks. She hugged the frame now sobbing hysterically.

"If only you had been here to reminisce with me..and share our

memories Chihiro". She managed to say as memories of Chihiro

flooded her mind. Soon after, she had managed to cry herself to sleep

and in the distance, the night sky became brightly lit by all of the joyful

town's people and their laterns.


	2. Chapter 2: Resemblance

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own the pictures/ art work of Hayao Miyazaki or**

**His production "Spirited away". I also do not own the storyline**

**Of Moviefan-92's "Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World".**

**All of the above belong to their respected owners EXCEPT my story line**

**That I have personally created for entertain purposes. I have already obtained**

**Permission from Moviefan-92 to use their storyline as a baseline for my **

**Own purposes.**

**Chapter 2: Resemblance **

The darkness began to creep more heavily across town; lanterns began to go out one by one while all of the town's people made their way back to the coziness of their homes. The wind blew harshly and the lanterns floated steadily on the line in the cool wind. One of the lanterns slowly ignited a flame within itself and began to pry itself from the line of the other lanterns. It then became surrounded by a swarm of vibrant leaves and was carried away hurriedly by the wind to its new destination. What would have taken hours seemed to only take mere seconds as the Lantern flew over roads and into what seemed like a secret pathway which led to an almost demolished tunnel. The lantern then drifted gracefully into the tunnel and shown its light brightly into the darkness. On the other side of the tunnel many lights beamed forth! A strip of food, spirits and other unworldly beings became more visual as the lantern floated forward, oh it was a wonderful sight! The strip was filled with laughter between spirits, delicious & irresistible food any human would have gobbled down like a pig, games and activities for the spirit children, and of course peace. Yes, this was the spirit world of course; and peace had MOST of the time, carried out its definition. That is of course until a human and her parents had changed the view of the spirit world forever. The lantern then floated its way to a very large and prestigious bathhouse. Many spirits could tell that this was no ordinary lantern judging from its markings and smell. "What is a Lantern from the human world doing here?" asked one of the shadow spirits turning toward its accomplice, who then returned the question with a shrug. "It seems that the humans are always here whether in body or spirit, I'm just use to it anyway" replied the spirit who then continued to drink his sake. The lantern finally made it up to the right side of the top window of the bathhouse. It carefully made its way into the room of a sleeping girl who was resting on her pallet, and landed very quietly beside her. She had long brown hair that ended at her hip, with very pale skin. Her lips were plush and her very attractive figure could be seen even in the bundles of blankets that covered her. "Sen" a voice called out to the girl. "Hm..." the girl replied very tiredly. "I have something for you Sen, wake up!" the voice called out again. "Maybe later. I'm tired" Sen replied putting the cover over her head. Just then the Lantern's flame flew up tremendously and the voice boomed "SEN". Sen screamed and rushed backwards (falling in the process) to the wall of the room, bumping her head. "OW! That hurt you know?! What's the big idea?!" She groaned as she rubbed her head as her hair plopped in front of her face. The flame then began to decrease just enough so the room had a very heavenly glow. Sen brushed her hair out of her face and looked up in awe "Is that? A lantern from the Hu-..But how? How did you?-"before she could get out another word, a boy appeared behind the lantern. His name was Akihiko, He had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and was very handsome. He then appeared next to Sen at brief speed and helped her up gently "I snuck off into the human world. It's their Shunsetsu Festival, and since you weren't able to attend, I thought this would be something to add to your collection" Akihiko smiled. Sen blushed and looked down trying to hide her face. "Hiko...you shouldn't have! But thank you" she said as she lifted up her head smiling back. Akihiko then grabbed the lantern and placed into Sen's hands. "Take care of it! If something happens to it, I won't be able to get you another one for another year!" Akihiko laughed. Sen bowed and hugged him tight "Thank you so much Hiko, this means a lot". It was Akihiko's turn to blush now! "Don't mention it" he hugged her back. "Well I should um...get going! I don't want Yubaba to make clean up the pig pin again! Later Sen!" Akihiko waved as he made his way to the door. "See you later!" Sen waved as he went out the door. She then looked at the lantern "I wonder what it would be like to make one in the human world..." she thought to herself. She then opened up a cabinet and placed the lantern beside many other objects such as banners, toy cars, and other things from the human world. "Maybe one day" She said smiling as she closed the cabinet and getting back into her pallet. She covered herself back into her large folds of blankets and yawned not noticing the door beginning to open. "With Hiko...That would be great..." she said falling asleep, not realizing that 2 thief's were coming to take her most prized possession.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sen's Decision

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**I DO NOT **__**own the pictures/ art work of Hayao Miyazaki or**_

_**His production "Spirited away". I also do not own the storyline**_

_**Of Moviefan-92's "Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World".**_

**All of the above belong to their respected owners ****EXCEPT**** my story line**

**That I have personally created for entertain purposes. I have already obtained**

**Permission from Moviefan-92 to use their storyline as a baseline for my **

**Own purposes. **

Chapter 3: Sen's decision

It was another beautiful day in the spirit world, the sun was shining and the cool breeze rustled over the ocean and into the large trees. Although it was REALLY early in the morning, the spirits hurried through the bathhouse to start a new day's work; of course…accept for Sen. "SEN!" Lin yelled busting through the door almost breaking it. "Yes Lin..." sighed Sen. "GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR WORK!" Lin said throwing the covers off of Sen and yanking her out of the bed. "Customers aren't awake at this time of the morning! What's with this new work schedule?" Sen complained and as she hurried over to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. "Listen, I don't make the rules! Just hurry up, you know how that money hungry witch is" Lin replied opening the door. "Okay okay! I'll be right down!" Sen said as she leaned down to wash her mouth out but accidently hitting her head on the sink "OW" she yelled. Lin shook her head and smiled "You're as big of a dope as your mom" she laughed and then closed the door. "5 minutes you dope!" Lin yelled as she walked away. Sen Then sighed. "Every day it's the same routine! Get up, cater to these ungrateful spirits, break, and then back to work again before I even get a decent 5 hours of sleep!" she thought out loud to herself. "There I go talking to myself again" she said as she looked in the mirror brushing her hair, only to put the brush down for a moment to make funny faces at herself. "You're as big of a dope as your mom" she said mocking Lin and then laughing at herself. Sen Then put on her clothes and made her way to her cabinet; when she opened it her mouth instantly dropped. "No…it can't be!" Sen yelled. Her lantern was gone. "She throw everything out of the cabinet and searched hopelessly only to find that it was really gone, along with a toy car. She was so filled with anger she could feel her power rise up in her. She ran through the door at a brief speed and down the stairs, passing Lin who she had almost ran over. "HEY! Watch it will you! We're not all excited to work!" yelled Lin shaking her fist. Sen ignored her and charged through the bathhouse startling the morning guests. "What's with Chihiro's daughter?" asked one of the women. "Besides her being Chihiro's daughter?" Joked the other spirit. Sen enraged, ignoring all of this, still charged through the bathhouse. "Yubaba! Yubaba!" said the foremen rushing into the Witch's office. "What is it?" Yubaba asked not even looking up from her paperwork. "It's Chihiro's daughter! She's gone mad! She's startling all of the guests! She seems to be upset about something!" replied the foreman. Yubaba sighed and then waved her finger and her paperwork began to shuffle itself back into a neat pile. "I tell you...the apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree" Yubaba said getting up from her desk. "Chihiro should be here any minute, I needed to speak to her anyway. Your job now is to handle the situation before _I do" _Yubaba said glaring at the foreman. "Yes ma'am!" he saluted her gulping. "AKIO! YUUKO!" Sen boomed throughout the bathhouse. Suddenly she came across two small green haired twins playing with around with a toy car and lit lantern. "What's up?" Akio said still playing with the toy car. "What's up?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! GIVE ME BACK MY THINGS YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Sen yelled. "Um no. Say please first" Yuuko said squeezing the lantern as if to break it. "I'll show you please!" Sen said as she tried to grab the twins. They quickly grabbed the toy and lantern and ran behind the corner. Sen followed only to be met by a more enraged spirit. "SEN! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" boomed the spirit. Sen quickly retreated back a few steps and could see Akio and Yuuko hiding behind the spirit giggling. "Mom! Those two stole my things!" Sen pleaded. "And you couldn't wait to get them back?!" Chihiro scorned. Chihiro was still as beautiful as ever. Her appearance hadn't changed much, due to the fact that she was now a spirit and she could stay 22 forever if she wanted to. Even if she was 67 now. Chihiro Then took the Lantern from the twins and gasp. "Sen…where did you get this from?" Chihiro asked in a shocking tone. "I um..." Sen mumbled. "You've been going out to the human world?! Sen I forbid you to even attempt such things!" Chihiro yelled. "I didn't mom! I just-"Sen continued to mumble. "Oh you just what?! You found it?! Come on Sen! Tell the truth will you?! You've been sneaking off into the human world! This is HUMAN lantern! It's dangerous out in the human world! What if something would have happened to you! You are so irresponsible!" Chihiro continued. From the corner of her eye, Sen could see Akihiko looking sadly at her. "I didn't! Why won't you listen to me!?" Sen gritted her teeth and suddenly ran toward the exit and transformed into her dragon form and flew off into the sky. "Sen!" Chihiro yelled. "Comeback I didn't mean it!" Chihiro said holding her head down. Akio then began to roll the toy on the ground "Pretty cool isn't it mom?" Akio asked who was then smacked by Yuuko across the head. "Not now you idiot!" Yuuko scorned. "Chihiro" a voice called out. Chihiro turned to see Yubaba "Yes?" she replied. "We need to have a talk" Chihiro nodded and then followed the witch. Leaving the rest of the spirits in awe over what just happened. "HEY! What are you guys staring at! GET BACK TO WORK! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!" yelled the foreman. Everyone began to go back their usually routine while the foreman shook his head in disapproval. "I know right, what a couple of lazy bums huh?" Len said folding her arms and shaking her head as well. "That means you too...you lazy bum" the foreman said handing her a bucket and sponge. "Big tub. Now." The foreman said sternly. Lin snatched the bucket and mumbled a lot of explicit things under her breath about how she should have stayed gone for maybe another decade or 2.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The ocean seemed to be the only thing at this moment to calm Sen Down. Everything was so confusing. Why had her mother continuously lectured her about the human world? What was so bad about it? Sen's purple scales gleamed vibrantly in the sunlight as she flown gracefully through the air. "I just have to have answers" thought Sen. About an hour later Sen landed in front of small cottage, the wind moving the shutters as she transformed back. She walked up to the door and before she could knock it opened. "Ah!" said the masked shadow monster. "No face! Good to see you!" Sen smiled as she hugged the monster. "Ah ah!" replied the monster. "Where's Granny?" Sen asked. "Over here dear!" replied the witch who was making a purple hair band? "Come in, sit my dear. I wish you had told me you were coming, I would have made your favorite dessert" Zeniba said smiling. "Oh granny!" Sen said running to her grandmother and crying onto her lap. "Sen? My dear what's wrong?" Zeniba asked comforting her great granddaughter. "Why does she hate me?" Sen asked through tears. "Hate you? Why who my dear?" Zeniba said worriedly. "Mom…" Sen said sobbing even more. "My dear what would make you say such a thing?" Zeniba asked holding up Sen's head gently. "Akihiko got me this Lantern. And Akio and Yuuko stole it! And she came back and she automatically took their side! And-"Sen looked down. "What was so special about that Lantern my dear?" Zeniba questioned. "It was... From the human world..." Sen said quietly. "Oh I see. Did you retrieve it from the human world?" Zeniba said wiping Sen's tears. "No! Hiko got it for me..." Sen said blushing. "What's so wrong about the human world Granny?" Sen asked looking into the witch's eye. Zeniba sighed "Oh boy…I know this day would come" Zeniba said patting Sen's head and suddenly standing up. "Please sit my dear..." Zeniba said kindly. Sen sat across from her grandmother and No Face poured both of their cups some tea. "Okay. My dear are you happy with your life?" Zeniba asked as she sipped some of her tea. "Most of the time. Why?" asked Sen. "You see…your mother wasn't very happy with hers when she about your age. Actually she hasn't been from the time after she was 10 years old" Zeniba said looking off into the distance. "What do you mean Granny?" Sen questioned. "Sen... Your mother hasn't always been a spirit. She was in fact a human." Zeniba said seriously. Sen was at a loss for words. How could her mother keep this from her? "What do you mean she was a human?! How could this be? Why didn't she tell anyone! Why didn't I know? Then…That must mean I'm-"Sen looked down. "That's right. You're half human metaphorically speaking. Being human is a part of you, but you are a full spirit." Zeniba said nodding. "But how? If mom was a human then why? How is this possible?" Zeniba continued "Your mom came back to the spirit world after many failed attempts when she was just 22 in search of the love of her life, your dad, Kohaku. You see, she had been in the spirit world before when she was 10. On different circumstances, her parents, being your real grandparents had turned into pigs due to the fact that they had eaten the food of the spirits like pigs. In order to save them, Chihiro stumbled into your dad and he helped her get a job at the bathhouse; where she also met Lin, my sister, and the other workers. Long story short, your dad got into some trouble with me and your mom saved his life with the power of love. Now, the power of love is greater than any other magical power in our world. When she came back for the last time, she went on a journey with myself, no face, Yubird, followed by your father, etc. To become a spirit. And as she can see she succeed, but at a terrible price. She lost all contact from the human world, never to see her parents, your grandparents, again." Zeniba said putting done her cup of tea. Sen sat there for a moment to take all of this new information in. "She didn't want to go through the same heart break as her parent's Sen..." Zeniba said sadly. Sen Then stood up and walked toward the door. "Sen" Zeniba asked. "Granny…I want to find out who I really am. And in order for me to do that I have to find mom's parents." Sen said very determined. "I figured you'd say that" Zeniba sighed getting up from the table. "This is for you" she said handing Sen a purple head band. "Granny it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said taking it and beginning to tie up her hair into a high ponytail. Zeniba smiled for a moment and thought to herself "You're Chihiro's daughter alright". "That's for two things Sen! For you to remember where you come from, and to contact me when you are in trouble" Zeniba said sternly. "I understand…" Sen said nodding and hugging her granny. "Thank you so much Granny" Sen said hugging her tightly. "You're welcome my dear" Zeniba said returning the hug and motioning no face to open the door where a blonde young man stood. "Sen you have a visitor. " Zeniba said motioning Sen to turn around. "Hiko!" Sen said hugging her dear friend. "Sen I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Akihiko asked. "Yes I'm fine..." Sen said smiling. "I heard everything. And I know you want to go at this alone…but I refuse for you leave without me! I've decided I'm going with you. No but's about it." Hiko said sternly. Sen was taken back at the seriousness that beamed from Hiko's eyes. But she replied with a nod and smile. "Then it's decided. We're off to the human world!


End file.
